


The Difference Between Love and Love Love

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bottom Newt, First Time, M/M, Newt's first time, Newt's mad, Sex, Theseus loves Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Newt's first time.This was a request from an anonymous user on Tumblr.





	The Difference Between Love and Love Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user asked: Could l request some sweet smut? It’s Newt’s first time (ever and with Theseus) and he’s nervous but he knows he’s ready.

Theseus and Newt pant from the fight they just had with some of Grindelwald’s followers. They got surrounded while walking back home and had to fight them with just the two of them. Theseus sends a letter to the other aurors so that they can come and take care of the unconscious wizards and witches. They look around at the people and Newt starts to chuckle. Theseus glances up at Newt and raises his eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. I just thought about how you fought the third wizard. I saw you trip over the first guy while I was taking care of the witch. You were so surprised and almost fell and because of your facial expression I got distracted and got hit on the side.” Newt explains while laughing.

Theseus eyes Newt before he starts to laugh with him. 

“Okay, but you practically threw your wand during the fight because it slipped out of your hand.”

Newt and Theseus stand in the room, non stop laughing. They hear someone clear their throat and they both immediately stop. Theseus looks up and sees a fellow auror that works under him. 

“Oh good, you’re here. These followers need to be locked up and taken back to the Ministry. I’ll get the paperwork filled out. I just need some aurors to come and take care of the mess.” Theseus nods over to the other auror and the other person nods back.

Newt looks between both of them and walks over to the corner where he left his case. He didn’t want anything to happen to it during the fight and he camouflaged it. Theseus glances over to his brother and then back to the other man. 

“We’ll be leaving now. Get this taken care of.”

Theseus walks over to the very patient Newt and they walk down the street, continuing to walk home. They keep looking behind them at the auror until they finally walked around a street corner and started to laugh. 

“Shhh, Theseus, shhh, you’re too loud.” Newt tries to hush Theseus as they walk down the street.

“You’re laughing too!” Both of them continue to laugh until Newt walks over a patch of ice and nearly trips. He closes his eyes and waits for the impact but never feels it. Newt opens his eyes and finds another pair of eyes staring at him. Theseus and Newt stay there, not making noise until Theseus clears his throat and pulls Newt up. 

“Are you okay?” Theseus looks away from Newt and at the ground. The younger brother flushes and pretends to wipe off some dust from his pants.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just slipped on some ice.” Newt starts to walk away from Theseus in the direction of their apartment. Theseus notices Newt leaving and jogs a little to catch up to him. 

“That’s good. No broken ankles or anything?”

 

“Nope.” That's all Newt says. No glances. No laughs. No smiles. Theseus looks over to his brother and gets a little frustrated.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah Theseus, I’m fine.” 

Finally, they see their apartment and Newt hurries to the front door. Theseus grabs his keys out of his pocket and fumbles with them until he unlocks the door and opens it for Newt. Newt hurries inside and takes off his coat. He hangs it up, takes off his shoes, and walks to his room with his case.

“I’ll be back.” He closes the door and leaves Theseus to stand and think about what he did wrong. The older brother shakes his head and hangs up his own coat while taking off his clothes. He walks over to his room and grabs some night clothes before walking into the bathroom and starting the water for himself. Once the water is warm he hops in and cleans himself off. 

Newt, on the other hand, is inside his case mumbling about how stupid he is. 

“He pushed you away. Stop it. The eye contact was nothing. The way his breath stopped was nothing. When he licked his lips it was nothing. To him, you’re just his brother and that’s it.” He talks to himself about the recent events. All the creatures look at him confused as he walks around the case and feeds them all. 

He is so focused on his conversation he doesn’t hear footsteps come near him. Theseus lays a hand on Newt’s shoulder causing the younger brother to flinch at the sudden touch. Newt glances over to Theseus and notices how he’s only wearing a white shirt and a pair of white boxers. His face changes a shade of red and he looks back at his mooncalves. They were the last animals he had to feed tonight which means he’s been down in the case for an hour and a half.

“Newt it’s already past ten and we have work tomorrow. You need to get to bed.”  
Newt almost leaves his stuff where it is but then remember how mad he is at himself and he pulls away from Theseus. He quickly walks away towards his workspace and he starts to put all the animal food away in its rightful spot. “Yeah, whatever. You’re not exactly my mom Theseus. I can go to bed when I feel like it.”

Theseus grits his teeth and folds his arms over his chest. He flashes an annoyed look in Newt’s direction and Newt shrugs it off. 

“I’m not your mom but I’m still your brother and I know what’s good for you.”

Newt scoffs at the last part. “You know what’s good for me?”

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been treating me like crap since we were outside. I don’t remember doing anything wrong.”

“I don’t know Theseus. Maybe it’s the fact that you're oblivious.”

Theseus squints his eyes and walks a little closer so he’s in Newt’s space. 

“What the hell am I oblivious to? Please tell me Newt. I would just love to know.”

Newt looks up at his brother and places the last piece of food in its jar.

“All that I’m saying is that sometimes things fly over your head that you don’t notice.”

“Newt you make absolutely no sense!”

“I… I know. I’m sorry I don’t know what’s got a hold of me today. I just feel really stupid.”  
Newt feels like yelling and screaming but at who? His brother hasn’t done anything wrong and yet he’s yelling at him.

Theseus expression softens and he walks closer to Newt. He pulls him into a hug and holds him close to his chest. 

“You’re not stupid.”

“Yes, I am. I… I don’t know how to read situations and I can’t tell the difference between love and love love.”

“Newt, what are you talking about?” Theseus looks down at Newt who is holding onto Theseus as tight as he can. Almost like he’s afraid to let go.

“Theseus… what do you feel towards me?”

Theseus is taken back from the question and thinks about it for a second before answering.

“Well, I trust you. I like how you work with others. I love how you always know how to comfort me-”

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Newt stares up at Theseus with pain in his eyes and then he pulls away after Theseus doesn’t reply.

“Never mind you don’t understand. You don’t have to understand. I’m stupid for even thinking… for thinking that we could work. This would never work. You don’t feel the same way. You don’t love me the way I love you. I’ve been reading the messages wrong. I don’t even know what I was thi-”

Newt is suddenly interrupted by Theseus kissing him. Shock fills his body as Theseus kisses him and when Theseus doesn't get a response he almost pulls away right before Newt pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. Newt wraps his arms around his brother’s neck and Theseus wraps his arms around his waist. Newt jumps up and Theseus catches him. He wraps his legs around him as they continue to make out. 

“Newt- let’s- go upstairs,” Theseus speaks between kisses and pulls away. “ Let’s go to my room so we can continue this.” He winks and sets Newt down on the ground. The younger wizard nods his head and blushes. They both walk up the stairs and out of the case. They leave Newt’s room and walk into Theseus’.

Once the door is closed Newt gets pinned onto it as Theseus explores his neck. He kisses Newt’s jaw and leans into his ear, whispering, “I love how your body is reacting to me. My every touch and word. I can’t wait to see what it can do.” He pushes close to Newt and starts grinding on him, causing Newt to moan. “Yes, baby boy. Keep making those sounds for me. He grinds harder into Newt and feels him quiver.

He moves down to his neck and starts sucking and biting his skin. He hears Newt whimper and his hand travels down to his shirt buttons. Theseus pulls away, smiling at Newt’s whine, and then unbuttons the rest of the shirt. He throws it in the corner and starts doing the same to Newt’s pants. Finally, Newt stands by the door in only a pair of boxers. He tries to hide from Theseus’ gaze but Theseus softly pulls his hands away.

“Don’t hide anything from me, baby boy. I love seeing you.” Theseus pushes Newt back onto the door and continues to kiss and suck on his neck. The older wizard’s hand reaches a nipple and rolls it between his fingers. Newt groans out and wraps his arms around Theseus’ neck. 

Theseus moves slowly down Newt’s body. Leaving kisses everywhere his lips touch until he reaches Newt’s boxers. He makes eye contact with Newt as he slides them down his legs and uncovers the younger wizard’s privates. Theseus focuses his attention back on Newt’s legs and he sucks and nips around his privates. He never touches him though which causes Newt to whine every time he almost does.

“Please Theseus. I need… I need you.”

“Not yet baby boy. You’re gonna cum just from me fucking you.” Theseus backs away and takes off his shirt. Newt walks forward and Theseus grabs his wrist to pull him to the bed. He pushes the younger brother onto the bed and quickly slides off his own boxers. He hovers over Newt and reaches over to his nightstand, where he pulls out a small bottle of lube.

Newt backs further up the bed making room for Theseus to move between his legs. Theseus gestures for Newt to lift up as he puts a pillow under him to raise his behind.

“How many people before me? Did they all love you the way I do?” Their eyes meet and Newt blushes at the questions.

“Actually you’re my first,” Newt whispers his answer shyly. Theseus’ face morphs to a confused look.

“Is this your first time with a man?” 

“It’s my first time.”

“With a man?”

“With anyone.”

Neither of them says a word. Theseus’ eyes don’t leave Newt’s face as the younger brother blushes. His eyes filling with something strange. Desire.  
“I’m your first?”

“Yes.”

Theseus places a hand on the side of Newt’s face, kissing him with more than just lust, but with passion and hunger. While Newt is distracted, Theseus squirts some lube on his fingers and pushes a finger inside of him. Newt jerks away at the uncomfortable feeling and looks at Theseus with a shocked expression.

“It’s gonna feel weird and might hurt but it will get better. I promise.”

Newt eyes Theseus but nods his head and tries to relax. Theseus thrust his finger in and out of Newt and then adds another digit. This time he hits a special bundle of nerves and earns a delicious moan from his lover. He adds one more, stretching Newt and hitting his prostate over and over. Finally, he pulls his fingers out causing Newt to whimper from the loss.

“Okay baby boy. This might hurt but as I said, it will feel better.”

Theseus slowly pushes in and Newt whines at the pain. He continues to push in inch by inch until he’s planted himself inside of Newt. 

Panting Theseus manages out some words, “Tell me when, baby.”

A minute later and Newt nods his head. Theseus licks his lips and pulls almost all the way out and he thrust in. Newt moans and wraps his legs around his waist, pushing his heels into Theseus’ back to get him in deeper.

The older lover starts to keep a medium pace, both of them rocking their bodies together. 

“Oh my god, please don’t stop!”

“I would never…” Theseus thrust in again and hits the bundle of nerves that causes Newt to groan out. Once he finds a good angle he lifts Newt’s legs over his shoulders and thrust in deeper. His pace quickens as he thrust harder into the beautiful man underneath him.

“Theseus!” 

“That’s it baby boy.”

Theseus leans down and captures Newt’s lip with his own. They fight for dominance, tounges fighting each other until Theseus wins and nips Newt’s lip. He yelps out at the sudden pain and moans. Sweat drips from both of their foreheads and onto the bed. Theseus pulls away and hits harder and deeper into Newt.

“Theseus I can’t…”

 

“I’m close too baby. Cum for me.”

 

Theseus hits Newt’s prostate, causing him to release. Theseus does the same inside of him. He doesn’t stop thrusting in until both of them are off their high. Their eyes meet again and Theseus pulls out of Newt who whimpers from not being full.

“How was your first time?” Theseus lays on his side, propping up his arm so he can look at Newt.

 

“When’s round two?” The younger brother turns his head to Theseus and makes his lover smile.


End file.
